With continuous development of display technologies, displays are widely applied to various electronic devices. For further implementing human-machine interaction and improving user experience, touch display panels have been proposed in prior art. In-cell touch display panels represent the main trend of touch display technologies.
An in-cell touch display panel comprises gate lines and data lines for displaying, and signal lines for touch control (simply referred to as touch control signal lines), which can be collectively referred to as signal lines. There may be scenarios for an in-cell touch display panel where gate lines and data lines share common control signal lines. In an event that disconnection occurs in gate lines, data lines, or touch control signal lines, which results in poor signal transmission, normal operations of a touch display panel may be impaired. Similar problems also exist in some other forms of substrates.
For disconnection in signal lines, traditional repair approaches are to reserve mending lines on the periphery of array substrates in a display panel. In an event that disconnection occurs in a signal line, the disconnected signal line is checked out manually at first, and then the two ends of a reserved mending line are connected respectively with the two ends of the disconnected signal line manually. Since signals on the disconnected signal line can be conducted via the mending line instead, repair of the disconnection is done. However, for traditional disconnections repair approaches, it is required to make determination on disconnection in signal lines at first, and after that, to repair the disconnection in signal lines. Moreover, during a process of repairing, manual work needs to be involved for several times. Therefore, the traditional approaches are time-consuming and low-efficiency.